To Rule One's Heart
by Killjou
Summary: While in conquest of the other Superman's Earth, Lord Superman finds a familar face from his past in his counterpart's Fortress of Solidtude. Spoils of the new world, indeed...
1. Chapter 1

Based off NoDelinquent's Lord Superman and Brainy vid "Set me down in your warm arms," so i reccomend watching it before you read. It's quite beautiful and sad. NoDelinquent has made so many delightful Legion videos- I highly reccomend paying their Youtube account a visit.  
>But after watching it, I couldn't help but think; how would Lord Superman react if he met our Brainy? And this basically just flew on from there. Hope you enjoy!<p>

**Title**: To Rule One's Heart

**Summary**: While in conquest of the other Superman's Earth, by chance Lord Superman finds a familar face from his past in his counterpart's Fortress of Solidtude. Spoils of the new world, indeed...

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. Excuse me while I go cry in a corner.

* * *

><p>Superman wasted no time in smashing through the flimsy walls of his weaker, alternate's ice fortress of Solitude. To his surprise, it had been harder to find than he expected. Even though he knew the exact longitude and latitude of it he had floundered around angrily in a building snowstorm in search of it, more than once doubting this world's Superman had even built one. That would have at least explained why he was so much weaker.<p>

When he had finally found it, he had to praise the other Superman's ingenuity at its camouflage, but sneered at the strength of the outer wall. He could punch through it easily, and to enemies, he doubted it would last. This would not do.

But before he made some drastic, better protected changes, an area sweep was in order. Bypassing the plain ice-encrusted room decorated with a simple icy path served as the front hall of sorts, he choose the door leading to the left, certain it would lead to the West hallway, if his memory of his old one still served to be correct. And despite a few minor differences in homing design, he was right.

He fanned out with interest, checking every room, sneering at the homey décor that dominated the carpeted floor and beige walls as he delved further in. First were all the heavy set rooms used for storage, training and experimentations, all large, cluttered and utterly disgusting. And then, onto the spacious living quarters, certified with rich warmth from their depth under the Arctic snow.

He walked through the many lovingly craft plush hallways here, and despite himself, was impressed at the incredible detail put into the luscious design. His own ice fortress was just that; a fortress. The cold dank but impenetrable outside walls reflected it's insides; just as cold and unanswering. This one however, was comfortable, cozy and warm. But it was more than the surroundings; the aura surrounding this place was welcoming, homey, and …lived-in. He briefly wondered if his could ever look- or feel- like this one.

Shaking his head as a scowl fell into place in answer to his own silent question he reached the end of this particular hallway and paused at the grand mahogany doors, his scowl deepening. Those must have been hard to transport, and even harder to manage with the constant moisture of the air. That was effort that should have been spent on improving this place in order to be ready for any danger.

Due to the different layout, it took him longer than necessary to dreg up what this room was used for before he changed the fortress. While his was a storage facility of potentially dangerous alien artifacts, this was the other Superman's main bedroom. That alone was not surprising. From the current layout of this place, it took no fool to realize comfort and storage was the main purpose of this fortress. What was truly surprising was that when he quickly scanned the room with his X-ray out of curiosity, he spotted a heat flare in the bed, indicating a heated, living body was lying on the bed. He stopped completely. Someone-or thing- was alive in there asleep.

He pushed open the doors far more quickly than necessary, his gaze zoning on the long splayed shape on the bed. His mouth opened slightly in confusement, studying the gentle rise and fall of the being's shallow breaths, feeling what it's just as gentle heartbeat through the floor.

His eyes widening a tad, he darted forward, silently and quickly opening the door and arriving at the side of the bed over to the unknown intruder. Except… he _did_ know this person. For a moment he lost his self-control as he gasped and jerked back, his eyes widening like plates.

...Brainiac 5?

Composing himself with a self-punishing grimace, he stared openly at the vulnerable sleeping form on the oversized bed, shifting through his thoughts cautiously at this unexpected turn of events.

He hadn't seen Brainiac 5 for years, ever since he had killed Luthor and they had started to disagree whenever the Brainiac had visited from the future. Multiple arguments and tense moments had passed since then, until he had snapped and practically chased the green ex-android away. After that, Brainy had never returned, and he took Superman's own time bubble technology that had once been gifted to him from the Legion with him, fearing for the worst. Superman had never looked back.

Country to that, he was now looking back quite furiously at the sight of Brainiac 5's topless figure wrapped sensually in a nest of bundled blankets, his face peaceful and a hand resting upon his head, cutting half of his face from view. He followed Brainiac 5's body down the bed, unable to tell if the green human was completely unclothed or not, and instantaneously wondering if he was. A quick X-ray proved that the green human was indeed, not wearing anything. His face colored, and his mind wandered.

When it hit home what he was thinking about, he gulped, his eyes hurriedly zooming up and down the still, quiet form on the bed.

Their relationship back then had been somewhat casual, and he recalled the usual steamy make-out session, but that was nothing compared to what was being suggested slyly here through the setting, Brainiac 5 himself and the circumstances in which Superman had found him.

Brainiac 5 suddenly shifted and turned, his hand regaining his usual grace and dignity as it flopped off his face and fell to his crumpled pillow, resting next to his serene face. Superman found himself watching with interest, especially at Brainiac 5's much more handsome and aged face. Not by much, he noticed, but still enough to be noticeable, and considering the miniscule amount he had grown in the three or so initial years Superman had first met him, he judged that this Brainy was much older. Even so, he still looked undeniably adorable. And hotly alluring, curled up welcomingly in those soft blankets.

Superman chuckled at that, rubbing a hand over his forehead as if to erase all of the past minute's thoughts. Some things never changed despite how much he might have.

He found himself… indefinitely and totally jealous of this universe's Superman.

And… he suddenly wanted to touch Brainiac 5's smooth jade green skin again. He needed it. To remember. To see. To _feel._

His smile was bordering predatory as he eyed his defenseless old friend and ex sprawled comfortably on the bed. When he wanted something, he got it.

Without a second thought, he swiftly removed his glove and smoothed his bare hand down the side of Brainy's face, trailing it down in order to cup his chin lovingly, stroking his thumb over his cheek. He allowed himself the pleasure of a real smile. Wherever he touched Brainiac 5, little blasts of heat travelled throughout his body, rejoicing in the reconnected contact between his own skin and Brainiac 5's, a memory of the joy that had once been, and the incredible lust. The lust that was returning in full force.

Brainiac 5's eyes suddenly blinked open, and all Superman could do was smile disarmingly above him, completely unconcerned at Brainiy's reaction. He calculated Brainiac 5 would immediately assume he was Superman, and as soon as he had that blind trust, even if he had it for just a minute, Brainiac 5 would be his. And it wasn't like Brainiac 5 had the strength to physically repel him. And that's what excited Superman the most, to his own disgust, but the pleasure he felt far outweighed that.

'Mmmh?' Brainiac 5 blinked sleepily at he caught sight of the face above him and located the thing that had coaxed him out of sleep. Pushing himself up, he smiled, slipping his fingers through Superman's own gracefully.

'Morning,' the green human yawned, clutching at Superman's hand. Superman just watched, enchanted. He had never seen the Coulan sleep before, and it was extremely enticing. It was even more so when Brainiac 5 sat fully up, the blankets pooling teasingly around his slender waist, and stretched like a rare breed of exotic cat. The small but developed muscles of Brainiac's taught navel were displayed, distracting Superman to the point that the whole world seemed to shut down around him, just leaving the two of them alone. He could not help but deeply love himself for insisting on surveying the other Superman's ice fortress out of pure curiosity. If he hadn't, he would have never stumbled upon this jewel from his past.

Brainy finished stretching and grinned lazily at Superman's glazed expression, unable to stop preening himself smugly. It always made him feel indefinitely perfect when he was able to fully wrap the man of steel around his finger. 'Enjoying the show?' He asked thickly.

He then blinked, at once noticing Superman's odd appearance, and even more so, the time. His internal clock was _always_ correct, and it should have taken Superman far longer for one of his usual fights. He had been planning to depart back to his own time as soon as he had awoke, which would have only been in another hour or so. He hadn't planned on Superman arriving back so quickly; they were scheduled to meet again in one of Superman's weeks; which could have been any amount of time for Brainy. He did, after all, control the time with his time bubble.

'Have you defeated Luthor already? And what happened to your outfit?' He seriously doubted Luthor had invented a wardrobe exchanger gun.

Superman now found himself the subject of Brainiac 5's infamous sharp gaze, and for the first time in years felt like he was passing under Brainy's own personal laser scanner. It felt _good_. 'Luthor was up to no good, but that was all. I wasn't even needed,' he answered slickly with a small grin, passing it off with a dismissive wave of his hand. 'And do you like it? I just thought that it was time for a change. Surprise.'

The last bit he said with a bit of a flare, leaning forward and sliding his hand out of Brainy's grip to land it on the young Coulan's shoulder and trail it down the Coluan's arm. Brainy raised an eyebrow while smiling, allowing himself to study Lord Superman's costume before just as quickly dismissing it with the same dignity Superman just had. 'I dislike it quite a bit. Black and white do not look good on you,' he noted bluntly but helpfully.

Superman chuckled. It surprised him how much he had missed Brainiac 5, but it didn't surprise him how eager he was to get closer to the small human now. It just reflected on how much he had wanted to years before, and how much he suddenly wanted to now. He could felt the beginnings of uncontrollable lust arise within his being, and instead of repressing this as he had with most of his true feelings ever since he became Lord Superman, he let this one run rampant.

'Well, then, how about you help me get it off?'

Superman was almost expecting Brainiac 5 to banish him from the room when his head jolted to face him, but instead he was met with a very pleasing, very surly expression from the other occupant of the room.

'That is rather unfair, considering there is nothing for you to relieve me of,' Brainy retorted silkily, leaning back on his arms and tilting his head invitingly. The sight of his long, slender neck coupled with the perfect view of his petite waist and smooth chest sent shivers shooting up Lord Superman's spine, and his excitement increased. He forced himself to remain calm outwardly, and slowly, teasingly, removed his other glove.

'That's fine. I'll make up for anything you lack.'

Without warning, he lunged forward and shoved Brainy back, smirking down at him. Brainy raised a skeptical eyebrow, but immediately withdrew it and smirked back as Superman leant down and started raining gentle, delicate kisses along his jaw, travelling sensually down to his neck.

'Mmmmnnnn…' Brainy softly murmured, arching into Superman and wrapping his arms around the black and white Superman's abnormally broad shoulders. 'Is that a challenge?' He asked, gasping as Superman's licks grew harsher and more drawn out.

The sounds he made started to excite Superman, and he pulled back at Brainy's half-out question to push his face close, their noses touching sweetly, their eyes locked with burning lust.

'Impress me,' Superman whispered, smiling slowly and devilishly as he crawled fully on top of the Coulan. There was no escape now, weather the Legion member wanted to or not.

All Brainy could do was smirk back, his own excitement starting to peak. Even so, there was a small niggling sense of doubt digging into his mind that was promptly ignored, bound and gagged by the lust and ecstasy running through Brainy's systems. Usually he always listened to the doubt, but when he was around Superman, it usually didn't matter.

Usually.

….

Superman tilted his face only slightly so as to not disturb the small sleeping form huddled against his chest in order to study that very figure. Or more accurately, it's figure. He eyed Brainiac 5's almost feminine curves and slender frame, easily distinguishable through the thin covers, and smiled smugly, perfectly confident in pulling the Coulan closer and letting his hand roam freely of its own desires. Brainiac 5 didn't even flinch.

His young face lay nestled against him, his soft features relaxed and open.

Freedom. This is what freedom truly was.

This new world, so full of promise, so full of spoils… It was his, truly all his. He could do anything he wanted. Even now he could feel the power coursing through his body, the ambition, and he relished in it, grinning openly at the ceiling.

He knew the League would not come looking for him for another five days or so, and even if they did, he had not disclosed where he was going to any of them. It wasn't like they needed to know. He was pretty sure Lord Batman might eventually figure out he was here if he put off returning for too long, but that was of little consequence. It wasn't like any of them could make him come back.

At the current moment, the others could handle the new world all on their own. Besides, it wasn't unknown for him to disappear for sometimes weeks a at a time. None of the League knew where, and none of them asked.

Shaking his head slightly, he turned over, enveloping Brainy's body with his. Unfortunately, his small movement alerted Brainy, and he shuffled around sleepily until he could see Superman's face, where he smiled, despite the doubting feeling that smashed back at him upon awakening with full force. Superman was hardly ever up before him. He was often the one trying to wrestle himself out of a sleeping Superman's iron grip, which never relented unless Brainy woke up Superman.

'Morning,' he said, cracking his head and wincing from the dull thobbing he felt over his whole body that were the results of last night's activities. Grimacing, he glanced down his body. His green skin was littered with blossoming bruises and merciless red bite marks. He blinked, shocked himself at how bad some of them looked. He rolled his eyes at the sudden though of what Kel was going to say when he saw some of these.

Composing himself, he attempted to push himself out of Superman's hold, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic and confused when Superman refused to give him up. He tried a few more times for good measure, a sinking sick feeling rising up in his stomach; his instinct was suddenly yelling at him to _get away_.

He huffed out a growl and turned to glare at Superman, stopping when he caught the look on Superman's face. It was loving, and completely adorable. He calmed down, feeling foolish for overacting over some freak feeling. Superman could probably hear – and feel- his heart acceleration. Damn, he felt stupid.

'Is everything alright?' Superman asked, his voice light and full of mischief, making Brainy feel even more uncomfortable at the familiar comforting tone. 'I'm fine. I would just like the use of my body back, please.'

After a chuckle, Brainy felt his living shackles release, and he immediately zipped out of bed and made a beeline for his clothes, dressing hurriedly, unable to fully dismiss the warning feelings he had been feeling. He could feel Superman's hard gaze boring into his back, making him feel even more uneasy.

'I've been thinking…' Superman started as he leant up in bed, his eyes never leaving Brainy's quickly disappearing backside. Brainy felt a whoosh of air and Superman was suddenly beside him, fully dressed. Unable to help himself, he jumped.

'I think it's about time you had a proper tour of the Watchtower.'

Brainy was so shocked he actually dropped his shirt. '-What? Really? But, it was decided that it would be best if my presence was never discovered in this time,' he cautiously said, slowly glancing sideways at Superman, who disappeared with another rush of air and appeared right in front of Brainy, leaning back against the wall causally.

'Says who?' he asked.

Brainy straightened up and faced Superman, suspicion dancing in his eyes, which were starting to grow hard. At this, Superman internally tensed.

'Us,' Brainy interjected bluntly. 'We did. Both of us. Together.' He indicated the both of them, then crossed his arms. When he gained nothing from Superman and he continued to stare at him, his face unreadable, Brainy retrieved his shirt from the floor and quickly pulled it on.

Superman growled silently. This was starting to turn bad. Who knew it was so hard to be yourself? If Brainy fully figured out he was not the 'correct' Superman, he would have to use force. And that would just turn everything sour. Time to reign it in.

He allowed his voice to mellow until it was smooth and pleading. 'Come on. I think the time has come for you to see more of my world. After all, you showed me yours. I think payment is due.'

When Brainiac 5 raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, he simpered alluringly, leaning right in close. 'Don't you want to see the stars with me?' and he took Brainiac 5's chin, kissing the middle circle on his forehead tenderly.

As soon as he felt the tell-tale heat rising to Brainy's cheeks, he knew he had him. 'Look, I'll even take you myself. How about it?'

'But…but…' Brainiac 5 was struggling; Superman waited patiently, feeling smug. 'But… I can fly too; I have my ring.' He held his hand up, showing the gleaming Legion ring fastening on his hand.

Superman grabbed Brainy's displayed hand, swiftly slipped the ring off and stooped low to kiss that very hand while pocketing the ring before Brainiac 5 could even blink. He glanced up to Brainy and smiled alluringly, before pressing a long and hard kiss on Brainy's tightly held knuckles. A lighting fast look ensured Superman that Brainy was now blushing furiously, his face cutely embarrassed but flattered.

Perfect. He had him completely now. 'Let's go.'


	2. Chapter 2

The whole journey to Justice Hall wrapped a little too securely in Superman's arms, Brainy was completely silent.

Something was terribly wrong here. The doubt he had been managing to push back had overtaken his mind and every little mistake Superman had made, every single time he had been rougher than necessary with him were starting to jump together, and Brainy could see it now.

Based on the evidence he had collected, he could only conclude that this Superman was not his. It wasn't his Clark; the gentle, kind Clark that insisted they dance together in the sky over the Northern Lights whenever they had the chance. The Clark who treated him like he was a delicate doll, always gentle and kind. The one whose eyes shone when he looked at him, and never failed to act like a complete gentleman in his presence. The one who would never make him uncomfortable, or go against his wishes.

His gaze quickly glanced up to the Superman holding him, and grimaced when he saw the Superman's face was hard and shut off. That definitely wasn't Clark.

His only question was… how? Why? _Where_ had he come from?

They entered the Hall with no qualms, with Brainy surprised to find it quite empty. After Superman landed inside the main hall and finally released Brainy from his hold, Brainy took a careful step back and eyed Superman cautiously.

Superman smiled back at him. 'Come on,' he urged, turning for the teleporter pods, which were located deep within the Hall. When Brainy didn't move, he stopped. 'Hurry up, Brainy, let's go,' he said, not turning, his voice undeniably harder.

Brainy wasn't moving for all the threats in the world. 'Who are you?' He finally asked, his voice empty and drawn out.

Superman still didn't turn, but the muscles around his shoulders tensed. That made Brainy feel triumphant and scared at the same time; he was right. As usual.

'What kind of question is that?' Superman asked, finally turning around with a light smile on his face. 'I'm Superman, of course.'

Brainy took another step back, his face growing harsh. Seeing his expression, the smile slipped off Superman's face and it grew cold.

'What have you done with the real Superman?' Brainy almost spat out, struggling to keep his temper in check. He couldn't believe he had been fooled when it was so glaringly obvious, so in his face. All the evidence had been there from the beginning, but he was stupid, and he had never questioned Clark before… because Clark _always_ had his best interests in mind. But this Superman obviously did not. He shivered as the other Superman's face transformed into a cool smirk, last night's events running through his mind. He felt faint. And extremely violated. To think he actually… he… last night…

'I will kill you,' he hissed to the imposter, his eyes flashing dangerously. Superman laughed at him.

'You and what army?' he asked in amusement, his eyes darting over Brainy's body at his own leisure. Brainy hissed again in fury, recognizing the white shine that appeared in Superman's eyes. He was using his X-ray vision. On _him_. Clark would _never_ do that.

So if this Superman had most of Superman's powers then he was no simple imposter. Perhaps another clone…? An evil one? Whatever it was, he needed backup. Bad. This Superman… he felt terrified, and exceedingly vulnerable. He never truly thought the day would come when he would fear the face of his idol, friend and lover.

His hand flashed to his belt, but Superman was faster. He held up Brainy's time bubble summoner with a flourish. 'Missing something?'

When all he got was a harsh glare, he sighed. 'Listen, Brainy. I'm afraid I can't let you leave. You're coming with me to the Watchtower weather you like it or not. Best just come willingly, alright?'

'I would rather die,' Brainiac 5 told him shortly, his whole body as tense as a bowstring stretched to its limits. A million calculations and possibilities were running through his head at that moment, and not one of them seemed to hold salvation for him. He was no match for Superman, especially as a human.

If he ran, Superman would catch him within three seconds. No attacks he could do would harm Superman. His ring had been taken, as well as his Time Bubble summoner. With nothing else to do, he stood there, glaring icily. If he was going anywhere with this Superman, then the bastard could very well drag him himself.

Superman gave him a scalding glare of his own. 'You aren't going to make this easy, are you? Oh, well. Here we go.' And he disappeared. Brainy gasped, immediately whirling around on his toes, his eyes darting around.

'Do you really think you can get away?' The voice, confident and full of malice, came right by his ear, and he whirled around again, eyes narrowing. Nothing. Of course.

He gritted his teeth and took a step back, eyes roving for anything he could use against the phony Superman. The voice came again to his right, but it was soft laughter, full of dark amusement.

'See you at the Watchtower.'

Then, searing pain in his side as a gigantic and solid fist smashed into his side. His eyes almost popped out of his head as he flew in the other direction. Before he could even hit the floor, another punch came to his side.

Darkness.

* * *

><p>All Brainy saw as the teleporter activated was Superman's fuzzy and irate face contorting in anger before flashing white lights took over his vision and the world spun, before changing. As the image of the new steel encrusted room of the Watchtower settled Brainy wasted no time, staggering out of the pod. He squinted against the sudden pain that wracked his body from Superman's damaging handing. Since the pods could only take one at a time (a security measure) Superman must have thrown him in first. That meant he had less than a minute before the other was activated and he arrived.<p>

Taking a brief moment to hack painfully against the wall, he set off for the corridor. From what he had committed to memory from his few previous trips to he was able to deduct that the control room wasn't very far from the teleporter room, and he could maybe, just maybe reach it in time—

Holding his shoulder and gasping he rounded the corner in a wild rush only to meet a solid wall in the shape of Lord Hawkgirl, who jumped, whirling around when he felt the small body collide with her own and bounce off harmlessly.

She barely had any time to see who it was before Brainy practically pounced on her, clenching her forearms tightly, his face hard and full of conviction. '_Where are they_?' he demanded thickly.

Hawkgirl stared at him, the shock clear at his battered appearance. 'I-I- what? Brain… _Brainiac 5_? What happened to you?'

Brainiac 5 ignored her, and gripped her more tightly, his face twisting into a furious scowl, blood dripping off his face unheeded. '_Where is the League_? Tell me now: _Where is the real league_!'

Hawkgirl didn't say anything, but the slight tremor that racked her body gave plenty to speculation. Before she could answer, Lord Superman rounded the corner like a vicious tornado. Brainy let go and swore, feeling his stomach drop.

Neither of them had time to do much else before Superman was suddenly by them. In one swift, devastating movement, he grabbed Brainiac 5 by the shoulder and flung him into the wall. Brainy gave a short shout before he hit with an echoing crack, and his body crumpled to the floor.

Hawkgirl's eye widened and her hand flew to her mouth. Unaffected by her horror, Superman smiled smoothly at her. 'I'm terribly sorry for that. I'll take care of him now.'

He went to walk past her but she stepped in front, her expression pleading. 'Superman… this is wrong! He- he was your friend!' She glanced back at Brainy's still body, and she turned back to Superman, her face suddenly guarded.

Lord Superman laughed openly. 'This is a new world, a new age, and we are the Gods here. Can't you feel it? The power?'

Hawkgirl stepped back, her eyes narrowing slightly. Behind her, Brainiac 5 stirred. 'This has gone far enough. How can we stand in the name of justice when we commit acts such as THIS?' She indicated behind her, her other hand clenching into a fist. 'I won't let you touch him again. Superman – The REAL one – would never stand for such acts!'

Superman watched her silently, the tension between them thickening throughout the room. Then Superman tensed, and Lord Hawkgirl crouched into a defensive stance before a gigantic green fist appeared out of nowhere behind Superman and smashed mercilessly into him, sending him deep into the corridor's wall, dust and debris raining throughout the corridor.

Without waiting a moment Lord Hawkgirl whirled on her heel, snatched Brainiac 5 up and folded her wings, taking off to speed through the ship and arrive within moments at the control room. Lord Green Lantern joined her quickly, his face grim.

'We shouldn't have done that, we really shouldn't have done that,' he said to her as she carefully placed the twitching Brainiac 5 on a nearby console and hit the emergency shutdown switch. 'We _really_ shouldn't have done that….'

Alarms started blaring around the whole base and huge heavily enforced titanium doors – recently installed by the Justice Lords- slammed down around the Watchtower, and right in the face of a very enraged Lord Superman. Every entrance of the control room was blocked off, much to the Green Lantern's relief. Even so, while he knew those doors would slow Superman down, if he really wanted to get into this room, than the man of steel would.

'Shut _up_,' Hawkgirl snapped, before softening immediately. 'We had to… ' she glanced back at Brainy, then to Green Lantern, her voice strengthening as she rushed for the controls and accessed them. 'I won't stand for this anymore. It's got to stop. We are becoming nothing more than common bullies! Doesn't that pain you?'

Green Lantern's gaze lowered in shame as her words impacted harshly with his sense of pride and justice. Heaving a deep breath, he smiled at her to show his agreement. She smiled back, but it faded when the doors containing them within the control room started rattling, and heavy banging started on the one they had just entered. Lord Superman's displeased roar cut through the room.

Green Lantern shuddered. 'That ain't holding him long. You know it isn't a good idea to take on Superman, especially when he's like this!' He faced the door, his muscles tense and fists clenched, his ring glowing.

At that moment Brainiac 5 jerked, then shot up, looking panicked. Green Lantern grimaced, but didn't take his eyes off the door. This was just not his day.

'It's alright,' Lord Hawkgirl told Brainiac 5, taking a step towards him. 'We're not going to hurt you…'

Brainiac 5 scrambled off the console and backed up, watching the both of them, and the banging door just barely holding Superman warily. Hawkgirl felt ashamed at the closed off expression on the usually friendly Legion member's face, and once again felt the painful vibrations of what she and the League had done in the past.

'Where's the real League?' Brainiac 5 once again demanded as he lost most of his fear, to be replaced with anger and hate. The other dimension's Hawkgirl quickly glanced at Green Lantern.

'In our dimension,' Hawkgirl said, her voice shaking slightly. 'We… all of us come from a parallel universe, and when we discovered yours we decided to help. This world's league is in our world, in captivity…'

'Say no more.' Brainiac 5 gaze travelled to the door as it was shoved in another inch, the echoing clang of it reverberating throughout his pounding skull. He growled under his breath before lightly examining the control consoles. Stepping up to them quickly, his fingers started skimming over the primitive keyboard, automatically looking for access to the computer mainframe so he could do _something_ to help.

Hawkgirl watched Brainy awkwardly for a few short seconds before taking her place by Green Lantern's side, readying her club. Green Lantern, however, wasn't as respectful. 'Nothing you do now will help,' he shot at Brainy over his shoulder, his pulsing green eyes grim. 'We go down fighting now.'

As if to prove his words, the door was punched in brutally and gaps could be seen where a few hinges had relented and broke off. Brainy abandoned the computer consoles with a fearful lurch and staggered to Hawkgirl and Green Lantern, joining them by the door. 'Thank you,' he softly stated as Lord Superman's taunting voice could be heard on the other side of the massive door. 'For taking a stand.'

Both of the ex-Lords shared a quick speculative glance before they smiled sadly. 'Here's to early retirement,' Lord Green Lantern said, grinning savagely. 'At least I can finally give Superman a piece of my mind!'

They all waited, with baited breath and withheld muscles, for Lord Superman to burst in. When it didn't happen immediately, Brainy exhaled and tilted his head, jerking back as voices started to shout on the other side, others joining the angry chorus of Lord Superman's, too muffled to make out.

Brainiac 5 took a slow step backwards, feeling his stomach turn when the voices suddenly cleared slightly. No way… It wasn't…

Lord Hawkgirl and Lord Green Lantern both started, each drawing their own similar conclusions. 'Is that—'

Their voices were drowned out as the door finally gave and exploded towards them with a great squeal of ripping metal and snapping bolts. Both Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were forced to leap into the air to dodge the oncoming door, Hawkgirl grabbing Brainy and landing with him safely a few meters from their initial spot. Lord Superman flew in a split second later, although it wasn't how the occupants of the room expected; he had been thrown in, and he hit the opposite window with a shattering smash, almost breaking the thick glass of the Watchtower lookout.

And then, there he was. In all his blue and red majestic glory, striding in through the busted archway with the rest of this world's League behind him along with Lord Batman, his face set like stone and his muscles bulging. Brainiac 5 sagged against Lord Hawkgirl, the immense relief that Superman was fine and normal and safe and _here_ too much for him to handle at the current moment in his emotionally strained state. He felt Hawkgirl smile above him. 'Just how I remember him saving the day,' she murmured softly, now sure her decision had been the right one.

Then Superman noticed them, and in doing that, noticed his beloved and fragile long distance boyfriend clutched in the hands of Lord Hawkgirl. His jaw dropped, and in that same moment, literally, saw red.

Before Lord Hawkgirl, or Brainiac 5 himself for that matter, could understand what was happening, Superman had materialized next to them, his face burning with fury, ripped them apart and smashed Lord Hawkgirl into a console, pinning her down by the neck.

'Hey!' The Lord world's Green Lantern shouted angrily, going for Superman, who turned his head and blasted him point blank with his heat vision, sending the Green Lantern spiraling into the wall, all without relishing his hold on the wheezing Hawkgirl.

Brainy watched with his mouth slightly agape before jolting to attention and jumping on Superman's arm, clawing at the hand holding Hawkgirl. 'No, no, no!' He squeaked, his throat feeling raw with the day's (and night's) events. 'She helped me! She isn't a threat!'

Superman's body relaxed slightly, but his suspicious gaze didn't falter from Hawkgirl's fearful one. Brainy growled, grabbing Superman's arm. 'Stand down. Now.'

He released her, where she leant against the console, rubbing at her neck. 'Thanks,' she gasped at Brainy, who smiled gently. 'Just returning the favor,' he said.

'Brainy_, _oh god, Brainy-'

Brainy suddenly wasn't aware of anything else as his face was gently taken by Superman as he examined his injuries with growing panic. It was all it took for Brainiac 5, with Superman real and in front of him, his face open and terribly worried and his gentle voice calling to him…. The Brainiac could never remember feeling so relieved in his life.

For the second time in the last hour Brainy felt his body give out, but it was fine, because Superman was there to catch him. The real one.

'Oh my god, Brainy, what did they do to you?'

Brainy registered Superman talking to him, but he barely registered it. All he could focus on was Superman's strong, safe arms encircling his body, the familiar warmth and smell of the well worn red and blue suit, and the blurred Superman insignia that was all he could see as he snuggled into the hero's warm and powerful chest. HIS hero's chest.

He felt Superman relax against him and hug him gently back, whispering something else in his ear. He didn't even try to understand. He had had enough of fighting today. Superman was here now; he was safe. That was all that was running through his head.

Lord Superman coughed and extracted himself from the small crater he had made, pushing himself to his feet. He sneered at the sight of this world's league converging on him, their faces all grim. He smiled coolly when Lord Batman stepped up to face him.

'Don't tell me you have gone "good" as well,' he smoothly said, not bothering to phrase it as a question considering the answer was clear. 'It's a shame I will have to kill you as well now.'

The other Batman stepped up beside his other-worldly counterpart and regarded him with the same cold indifference his that seemed universal to all Batmen. 'Do you really think you stand a chance against all of us?'

Lord Superman ignored Batman in favor of peering past the lot of them at Brainiac 5, who was nestled into Superman's arm behind the crowd of Superheroes, and unfortunately, out of his reach. He growled lowly to himself, his gaze boring into the loving couple, feeling regret nipping into him. He wasn't stupid enough to not admit that he might have a bit of a hard time getting out of this one. But he also had full confidence that if he could just get out of here and down to Earth and rally the spread forces of the remaining Justice Lords he could return in force and easily take back what was his.

Flash took this opportunity to glance at the two and make a face. 'Yeah, who's the prettyboy and why is he acting all gaga with Superman?' He whispered in his usual brash manner, aiming his question mostly towards Wonderwoman next to him. She simply smiled. 'All in due time, Flash.'

At this point Superman looked up unexpectedly and caught Lord Superman's eye, and the normally caring man's expression promptly screwing up in anger. Lord Superman clenched his fists as he watched Superman delicately hand off Brainiac 5 to Lord Hawkgirl and stride towards him, looking mockingly like a godsend coming to judge him.

'You will never defeat me,' he sneered at the red and blue Superman, squaring his shoulders and clenching his teeth. The surrounding League members all tensed, ready to attack, but Superman waved them down grimly. 'If you guys don't mind,' he said lowly as he drew closer to his look-alike. 'I'd like to deal with this myself…'

Lord Superman watched Lord Batman with a chilled glint in his eye. Lord Batman stared back with just as much intensity, his already slanted eyes far narrower than normal. The evil Superman look-alike was surrounded with heavy chains and contained within an energy prison. That might not have been enough normally, but Lord Superman had not escaped the battle unscathed. In fact, that was a complete understatement. He had endured a thorough, untamed beating from Superman, and none of the others went easy on him when they had attacked. No matter how powerful he was, when it came down to the full force of Superman and his League team along with three of the other dimension Heroes, he was no match.

Lord Superman was the first to speak, although Lord Batman's own unwavering gaze spoke volumes.

'Why?' The Superman twin asked, his voice sharp. 'I can see those traitors Hawkgirl and the Green Lantern, but you? I expected better.'

Lord Batman looked over his shoulder, towards the celebrating team of Superheroes mingling with his own two otherworld teammates, Hawkgirl the Green Lantern. He had left this world's Batman in charge of organizing the new strategy, and from the looks of things he was already well underway with plans of attacks and risks for the hunt of the remaining imposter League members on Earth. Off to the side was Superman and Brainiac 5, the smaller of the two huddled within Superman's hold. Lord Batman had to hold off a smile at the sight of it. He turned back to Lord Superman.

'And I expected better from you. We have run our world to the ground. It isn't our right to do the same to theirs.'

Lord Superman sneered. Lord Batman turned away, with nothing else to say.

Brainiac 5 watched Lord Batman rejoin the group, and found his gaze unwillingly catch onto the bound and immobilized Superman. As if he could sense it, the Superman imposter turned his head to Brainy, and smirked.

Brainy stared back blankly. It was only when Superman hugged his tighter did he realize he was shaking.

'Brainy… it's alright now… It's over…'

Brainy shook his head, feeling his heart sag. 'No it's not,' he muttered angrily. Angry at Lord Superman, angry at the circumstances, and angry at himself. 'Every time I close my eyes he will be there.'

He hadn't meant to say that last bit, but it inevitably slipped out, and Superman pulled back slightly in order to see Brainy's face, looking worried. Gently, he grasped Brainy's face and stared into Brainy's eyes, the depth of his emotion shining through. It didn't matter that the Flash was there, staring at him from afar in open confusion, nor that there were two Batmen, as well as Wonderwoman and the Green Lantern and the rest of the Justice League. All he saw was Brainiac 5, and all he felt was the tremendous amount of love he held for the green Brainiac.

'He won't hurt you again,' he told Brainy, he voice soft, but the meaning behind it harsh. Brainy's eyes lowered to the ground and he looked everywhere but Superman. Superman's tender hands on his face felt wonderfully comforting, but he also felt like he didn't deserve them there. He felt dirty, and violated, as if he would never rid Lord Superman's touch from his skin.

He snuck a quick look up, flinching when he caught sight of Superman's open expression. 'I-' He started. Superman caught something in his lover's expression. Something that made him feel cold. His hands suddenly let go of the others face and grasped his forearms urgently.

'Brainy, did the other Superman—'

'We met,' Brainy cut through, and Superman recognized the slight tremor that racked Brainy's body at those words that meant he was striving madly to hide his fear. 'At your ice fortress.' Brainy's voice was hard, but his eyes were filled with dread and uncertainty, boring into Superman with terrible need. And with that, the worst was confirmed through their silent connection.

'Oh god…'

Brainiac 5 smiled, his eyes sad. 'I'm just glad you're fine. When I realized he wasn't you—' he cut himself off, and shivered, only intensifying Superman's wild fear for Brainy's safety. 'I thought… I thought I'd never see you again…'

Superman swallowed, and didn't bother hide the few tears that leaked out. 'Brainy…' He whispered.

He pulled Brainiac 5 into his arms, horror rebounded throughout his mind. 'I… Brainy, I'm so sorry…'

Brainy smiled softly through the tears leaking out as he felt the most of his anxiety and shame leak out, chased from him by Superman's pure heart. 'It does not matter,' he resolved. 'Just being here with you is enough.'

Superman smiled softly. 'You have no idea how much I second that.'

Wonderwoman smiled as she observed the couple. She wasn't on the 'in-the-know' team like Batman was when it came to these two, but the whole League knew of the Legion and Brainiac 5 from Superman's cheerful stories of his days as a rookie, and from Superman's behavior and interactions now, it wasn't that hard to figure out the full extent of their relationship. It made her feel warm inside for Superman, and had finally answered her silent queries into why Clark had not just gone for Lois yet.

The Flash sidled up beside her, also observing the two, but with a much more blunt outlook than hers. He scratched at his head, completely defeating the point of doing it with his mask in the way. He did it anyway, mostly to get his point across. 'Sooooo, that's really Superman's girl? Even though it's a guy? An attractive blonde and green guy, granted, but still a guy?'

Wonderwoman laughed, crossing her arms. 'Pretty much.'

The Flash grinned and stood by her, sharing the gentle moment as they continued to watch. The Flash then nodded his head knowingly, looking smug.

Taking the bait, Wonderwoman questioned 'What?'

Flash laughed. 'It's just that everything is suddenly a lot clearer now than it was before.' He giggled, sounding like a little girl. 'Now I can take Superman clothes shopping with me!'

Wonderwoman rolled her eyes, then smiled, wondering why she even bothered to resist. 'I'll join you,' she promised. 'But only after we've taken care of the other League.'

Flash nodded again, turning back to the group of superheroes behind them and grinned. 'You got it, sister. Let's roll!'

* * *

><p>And that's it. Sorry if you wanted a complete story or something, but this is only as far as I felt complelled to go, considering it was based solely around Lord Superman, Brainy and the real Superman. I imagine Brainy would now help the League and the three Lords to manhunt each of the remaining Justice Lords on Earth and send them back to their own hellhole world. Oh happy endings!<p> 


End file.
